


Out on the Town

by KateKintail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint’s earned a night out on the town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters and I make no money.

He was running out of arrows, which wasn’t acceptable because Hawkeye never ran out of arrows. There were just too many of them to handle by jumping from the top of one container to another to take them out one at a time. Best to find Natasha; wherever she was, the boss would be as well.

She wouldn’t answer her com, which meant she was fighting. So he stood on top of the container for a minute, listening, tracking the way the shouts and gunshots echoed through the warehouse. Then he took off at a run, leaping, jumping, dodging bullets, until he spotted her. She moved beautifully, even when it was one against twenty-nine; even she would find that impossible in the end. 

Clint scanned the floor and found the man he was looking for. One arrow to the heart would end all this. They’d spent months in the Netherlands and three weeks in Amsterdam alone. But ending this scumbag’s life wouldn’t end the battle or the human trafficking. With a quick, “I’m going in!” into his com for Agent Coulson’s sake, Clint jumped.

In mid-air, he pulled an arrow out of his quiver. By the time he was on his feet, landing firmly but upright like a cat, he’d nocked the arrow on the bowstring and drawn it back, ready to fire. The tip of the arrow pressed right into the nape of the man’s neck. “Hello, Mr. Benschoter. My name’s Agent Barton, though you might remember me as a certain unruly patron in your VIP lounge last week. I’d appreciate you calling off your men before my partner kills them all. It’s going to be a bitch to clean up and you wouldn’t believe the paperwork. My boss is a stickler for paperwork.”

The man’s eyes were wide and his hands shook as he made the call. Baron was aware of the sound of a hundred guns hitting the floor and dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarming the warehouse. He smelled Natasha’s skanky undercover persona’s perfume as she came near him. But he didn’t lower his bow, even as Coulson put his hand on Barton’s shoulder. “It’s over, Agent.” 

It didn’t feel over. There were so many moving pieces so many hours of planning and execution, all building to this moment. 

Coulson squeezed Baron’s shoulder. “Stand down, Hawkeye. We’ve got him.” 

Slowly, Barton lowered his bow, stepped back, and three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents moved in to take the man into custody. 

“Good work. Your part’s over. Go have a night on the town. Relax. We leave at oh six hundred.” 

“I could help—“

Natasha hooked her arm around his waist. “We’re going out to celebrate.” Still, he hesitated until she said, “Your turn to pick the bar, remember?” Then he turned, smiling. She was a damn good partner and an even better friend. They both knew it was her turn.

*

How was it that even in a gay bar, Natasha found three guys to dance with at the same time? She was dynamic, beautiful, wearing the shortest skirt he’d ever seen her in and wearing her hair down so it swayed when she danced. She looked like she was having the time of her life, and she probably wasn’t even putting on an act. 

Unlike him. He sat at the bar with a false smile, pretending to look relaxed and happy when really he could have used a hot shower and a night alone in the hotel suite. Who knew when he was going to have another chance to be alone and be himself? 

But he’d let Natasha drag him out. The problem was this wasn’t his scene any more. He wasn’t a young club kid who could down a cosmo, grind against some guy, fuck in the backroom, and wake up ready for a new mission in the morning. He didn’t even want any of the guys out there. Well… okay, he wouldn’t mind having a few of them… but they were babies and he was never going to see any of them again. That wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Bartender? Another, please.” 

Clint raised his head, recognizing the voice at once but not believing it until he located the speaker. Phil Coulson sat at the opposite end of the bar, pointing commandingly toward his shot glass. He wore the same gray suit and green tie he’d been in during the op, like he was incapable of anything less. He probably slept in a suit. But, more important was the reason he was there. Clint was about to bolt when Coulson looked up and saw him. 

Their eyes met. Phil’s were wide, surprised at being caught, just like that sick crimelord they’d taken out just a few hours earlier. And, just like then, Clint made straight for him. “What the Hell are you doing here?” he demanded. 

“I could have asked you the same thing. Natasha picked this place.” He tilted his head back toward the dance floor where Natasha now had five guys dancing with her. “What about you? Are you so used to being our handler that you’re stalking us on your night off?” 

He shook his head but didn’t speak. It was like he’d suddenly forgotten how to speak. He opened his mouth and closed it again. And when the bartender plopped a new shot on the bar, he tossed the whole thing back at once then exhaled sharply at the burn. And that seemed to find his words for him. “I’m not following you, Barton. Believe me, if I’d known you were going to be here, I wouldn’t be.” 

Clint stared at him a moment, trying to figure him out. Then he realized what was going on, and he laughed. Clint leaned against the bar for support, laughing, shaking his head. 

“Barton?”

In one quick movement, Clint reached over, grabbed Phil’s tie, and pulled him into a kiss. 

Clint could feel the surprise in the man’s face when the kiss began. And he could feel it starting to ebb away as the kiss continued. He put a hand on the back of Coulson’s head and stroked. Then he slid his hand down and pressed it to the small of Coulson’s back. When he opened his mouth, testing the waters, Coulson opened his as well and plunged the tip of his tongue into Clint’s mouth, lapping affectionately. 

Pulling back, it was Clint’s turn to look surprised. “I thought for sure you’d be spending the night at your desk.”

“There’s only so much paperwork one can do. Now kiss me again, Barton. That’s an order.” 

“Yes, sir.” He wrapped a loop of tie around his hand to shorten it, closing the distance between them, and kissed Coulson again.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for Porn Battle XV: The Ides of Porn. Prompt: Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, unexpected, coming out, mission, gay bar


End file.
